Sorbe
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Karamatsu habla de su relación con Ichimatsu Song fic por el #KaraIchiDay [Sorber - Selena Gomez]


**Nota:** Pensé que Fan Fiction no iba a dejarme subir este songfic ya que desde ayer estoy batallando para publicarlo por el #KaraIchiDay #IromatsuDay. Es algo leve que hice en menos de una hora con muchas ganas de usar esta canción.

Sober - Selena Gomez

* * *

We fall for each other at the wrong time  
Only for a moment, but I don't mind  
Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line  
We're playing the same game every night

Nuevamente te sientes a mi lado con la botella frente a mí. Me miras de reojo y luego a la botella. No dices nada solo te sirves en silencio. Solo bebés y me sirves sin preguntar si gusto o no.

Bueno, tan poco lo voy a rechazar.

Ya que tras vaciarse la última botella, nos seguiremos embriagando con acaricias censuradas.

Lo que sucede tras la botella se queda en la habitación de algún motel.

Up in the clouds, yeah you know how to make me want you  
When we come down, oh I know, yeah I know, it's over

Me vuelvo Alicia en el país de las maravillas siguiendo al conejo blanco con un reloj de bolsillo. Pero realmente solo es un gato con llaves que suenan a cada paso torpe que da para llegar a su madriguera, que está detrás de la puerta 24.

Caes en la cama, estirándote como un felino. Levantando la cintura a propósito para tentar. Ronroneas caminando de a cuatro patas sobre la cama invitándome a jugar.

Me acercó hipnotizado por ese movimiento serpenteado que arrastra sus brazos sobre mi abdomen para desnudarlo hasta enredarse en mi cuello.

Oh… suave labios con sabor a licor barato.

Piel con sabor a tequila con sal.

Gemidos con sonido de hielo perdidos en los movimientos de un Martini.

Y mi pene atrapado en esas delicias.

Mi pene se emborracha con su ano dilatado en alcohol.

"Karamatsu-niisan…"

Hemos llegado a la parte donde dices mi nombre con honoríficos sin humillarme.

"Más"

Estamos en el punto en que nos elevamos por las nubes.

Ya sé, es tonto.

Pero me siento caminar entre ellas cuando me pides muestras de amor.

Cuando siempre me muestras el infierno.

"Te amo".

Oh, my kitty…

Es muy pronto para terminar nuestra aventura por el paraíso.

Deja que disfrute un poco más antes de acabar en el piso.

You don't know how to love me when you're sober  
When the bottle's done you pull me closer  
You're saying all the things that you're supposed to  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober

La noche se acabó dejando que entre el sol con nuestra cruda realidad…

No necesito abrir mis ojos para ver que tú ya no estás a mí lado.

No necesito llegar ahora a nuestro hogar para ver tu odio a mí ser.

Prefiero quedarme un momento más a recordar la noche anterior.

Al final regrese a nuestro hogar.

Nadie pregunta donde estuve, a nadie le importo.

Pensaba que a ti sí…

"Kusomatsu, muérete de una maldita vez y deja de estorbar en la vida"

Pero tu recibimiento me dice lo contrario.

Subo al tejado ignorando las palabras pero a él eso le enfada por lo que avienta una botella contra mí. Por suerte, su resaca le dio mala puntería por lo que se estrelló contra la pared. Ahora puedo distinguir que es la misma bebida del encuentro.

Ladeo mis labios sonriendo con ironía.

Porque una astilla reboto rasgando la mejilla en sí no duele tanto pero siento que se filtro hasta mi corazón haciendo que duela demasiado.

Me agarro el pecho, respiro hondo, sonrió y giro mi rostro para él.

"Ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte".

Eso lo irrita más por lo que me agarra del cuello de mi ropa. Me amenaza, me desea la muerte, me golpea directamente en el ojo.

"Te odio, me das asco".

Palabras contrarias a las de anoche.

Why is it so different when we wake up?  
Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch  
Don't you know that you're doing just enough, but not enough  
But I know what's next and I want so much

¿Por qué eres tan diferente conmigo cuando el sol aparece?

¿A caso eres una especie de hombre gato que se transforma con la luna llena reflejada en la botella?

Los mismos labios que me dijeron que me aman ahora me dicen que me odian. Las manos que acariciaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo por placer ahora me golpean por el mismo motivo.

¿Soy yo el que no ve que esto es un juego retorcido tuyo?

¿O eres tú que no quiere ver lo que pasa realmente?

Up in the clouds, yeah you know how to make me want you  
When we come down, oh I know, yeah I know, it's over

Quiero dejar de flotar en las nubes para luego caer.

Quiero quedarme en un solo lugar, ya sea arriba o abajo.

Ya no quiero seguir esperando migajas de algo que nunca tendré.

I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should  
But your love's too good, your love's too good, good good  
I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should  
But your love's too good, your love's too good, good good  
Yeahhhhh

Con mi guitarra en mano con botella en la otra. Pienso lo mucho que quiero terminar este juego e irme de tu lado.

Pero no puedo.

Tu me detienes con la bebida derramada sobre tu cuerpo.

Me pides que te beba.

Que me emborrache de tu ser.

Dios…

¿Por qué me acostumbre a recibir migajas?

Debo escapar.

Debo irme pronto de aquí.

Antes que el alcohol tambalee mis piernas y quiebre mi orgullo.

Pero…

Me gusta este extraño paraíso.

You've got a hold on me  
Your'e like a wasted dream  
I give you everything  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober

Dios…

Ya no sé sí es el alcohol quien me controla o eres tú.

Eres mi sueño hecho pesadilla o la pesadilla que se vuelve un sueño.

Cuando se trata de ti no estoy seguro.

Siempre obtendrás todo de mí aunque este sobrio.

Y por eso que estando sobrio, te digo lo mucho que te amo.

Porque no tengo miedo.

Porque sé que tú no comprenderás…

Lo mucho que me duelen tus sentimientos cuando estas sobrio.

Espero saber cuál es tu verdadero yo antes que por fin me aleje.


End file.
